


Happy Birthday

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas' Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: It's Cas Birthday, and even though angels usually don't celebrate, Dean has some ideas for the special day of his loved one.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/gifts).



> I know this probably sucks and I think I messed up the tenses once or twice, but well, I hope you like it nevertheless ^^

Dean started to get desperate. Cas’ Birthday was today and he had still no clue what to do. It’s his first Birthday since they became a couple and therefore basically the first Birthday he actually celebrated, Birthdays aren’t as important to angels as they are to humans. But this was _Cas’_ Birthday and therefore very important, and Dean wanted it to be perfect.  
He already ordered a cake at the local organic bakery, but it seemed to him like it wasn’t enough. And he still had no present. But what could you give an angel, someone who could make appear basically everything with a snap of his fingers.  
  
And then he had an idea. He shouted into the depths of the Bunker he’s going out and hoped Sam would hear him, wherever his brother might be.  
He jumped into Baby ant let the engine rev up. He drove to Kansas City and went to a furnishing house. Even though they’ve been together for 5 months, Cas never really moved into the Bunker, so it’s time to change that.  
Dean bought a bedside-table similar to his own and a bunch of fluffy, soft blankets, one of them with small comic-style bees on it. Cas would love the blanket. We also went to the aceesoire department and bought everything bee-related he could find. Which contained Posters, small figurines and also a cute little bee-shaped pillow.  
He put everything in Baby’s trunk and drove to a store that offered key-duplications. He gave the employee the keys he needed duplicates of and went to the other side of the street where a small copy-shop was.  
There he bought a small box and some tissue paper. He fetched the keys and drove back to Lebanon, after all he still had to set up everything.  
He assembled the bedside-table and put it up besides his bed, the side where he spread the blankets, the fuzzy bee one on top. He hung up the posters, put the figurines onto his bookshelf and placed the bee-shaped pillow on top of all the other pillows in his bed.  
  
He looked at his watch and realized is was almost time to get the cake from the bakery before it closed. Since Sam was still nowhere to find he took Baby and drove off into the small city of Lebanon to get the cake. He wanted to make something special and he didn’t really know what kind of cake Cas likes, so he made the baker make a cake in the shape of a beehive with several small bees on the sides. He carefully carried the baked good to the car and drove back to the Bunker to finish Cas’ present.  
He opened the box and filled it with the tissue paper, after that he took out the keys, now on a small ring. There was one key to the Bunker, one for Baby and the last one was the sappiest thing he’d ever done. In the shop where he had the keys duplicated they had a shelf with decorative keys, so he bought a small one of them, figuratively the key to his heart.  
He closed the box, wrapped a small bow around it and put it to the bee figurines on the shelf. He looked at his watch again and realized Cas should be here, soon, so he went to the kitchen and prepared everything. He bought a banner he hung up in the map-room and some helium-balloons he knotted to the railing of the stairs. Since Cas should be here every second he went looking for Sam, after all he wanted them to congratulate him together. He looked in Sam’s bedroom, in the library, even in the dungeon where they kept Crowley for a while. The thought of Crowley stung a bit, he was still sad that there was no way to resurrect him the way they resurrected Cas after Jack’s birth. But since he couldn’t find Sam he went back to the map-room to wait for Cas.  
  
Dead on time there was a loud knock on the door and Dean ran up the stairs to open the door.  
“Hello, gorgeous!” he greeted Cas and pecked him on the lips. “Happy Birthday”  
“Dean, I already told you, angels don’t really celebrate their Birthday. After all we weren’t born, we were created.”  
“Yeah, you told me and I chose to ignore it. Today’s your day, and I want it to be special.” Dean finally took a step back to let Cas in. When Cas saw the balloons and the banner in the bunker his eyes went wide.  
“You did this? For me?” he turned around to look at Dean in awe.  
Dean smiles fondly, “Of course this is for you, dumbass, you’re getting one year older today, even though it kinda fades in the millennia you’re already old, but nevertheless it’s a reason to celebrate. I even got you a birthday cake!” Deans face lit up, when he tells Cas about the cake, yeah, he preferred pie, but a good cake shouldn’t be neglected.  
Dean took Cas’s hand and lead him into the kitchen where more balloons were floating around. He took the cover from the cake and looked at Cas, whose eyes widened once again.  
“This is beautiful” he whispered before he cupped Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately.  
“Wait till you see your birthday-presents” Dean tells him after he reluctantly breaks the kiss. He takes Cas’ hand in his once again and leads him back to his room. Tears start glistering in Cas’ eyes once he takes a look at Dean’s room. He let’s go of Dean’s hand and walks over to the bed to run his fingers over the blankets.  
“They’re so soft! And one has bees on it!” a lonely tear rolls over Cas’ face as he looks back at Dean, overwhelmed by his emotions.  
“Take a look at the bookshelf” Dean tells him, now a bit impatient himself, how will Cas react?  
Cas turns around and takes a look at the bookshelf. He misses the small box at first, but after he took every single bee figurine in his hands and looked at it from every singe angle he finally finds the box.  
“What’s this?” Cas asks curiously.  
“Your birthday-present. This is just the surrounding of it.”  
Cas opens the ribbon and takes off the lid of the box, turning it around so the keys fall into his hands. He looks at every one with a stern face, but then his face lightens up.  
“Those are the keys to the Bunker and your car! But what is the last one for?” he frowns and tilts his head, so he looks like confused puppy.  
Dean walks over to him and takes the hand with the keys in it in his own.  
“This one has no actual purpose. It’s just a figurative gesture. But it’s supposed to be the key to my heart. Because it belongs to you. Just as the Bunker and Baby belong to you. Partially. But my heart is solely yours.”  
Now there are a lot more tears running down Cas’ face and Dean wipes away every single one of them.  
“Do you like it?” Dean asks cautiously.  
“Like it? I love it!” Cas leans forward to give Dean a quite wet kiss, but the both of them don’t care.  


“I Love You, Dean Winchester.”  
“I know!”  



End file.
